The FOURTH AND FINAL RANDOM POWERPOINT
The '''FOURTH AND FINAL RANDOM POWERPOINT '''is the fourth entry into the Random Powerpoint Franchise. This powerpoint marked a change in dynamic, becoming more storyline focused (although no less random), and featuring reccuring characters - featuring every major character from the previous powerpoints. Although, as is obvious from it's name, it was intended to be the finale of Random Powerpoint - and indeed, includes several finalities, including the total destruction of many characters - it was followed by The Random Powerpoint Movie. Synopsis After a recap of the previous powerpoints the antagonists are resurrected (randomly and with no reason). Edwards is teaching again and again kills a student. A and H transform, H gets the students away and the robot battles Edwards. It doesn't take much for him to overwhelm her and offers to allow her to live if she gives up. Edwards refuses and A, in Galvatron form, prepares to blast her, charging up his cannon. But before the blast is fired the wall is broken by The Pirate and The Clown. A flees, claiming that he will return. A meets with H. H shows A that more students from their class have been found. A plane takes place in A's mind and he has H fly the students in plane mode. At the science lab A modifies the students to have mutagenic abilities like him and H - Though he warns that if his modifcations were unsuccesful, all the students will contract Ebola.The students activate their codes and obtain new forms based on their personality. Code name J gets the form of Eddie Murphy because of his comic personality. Code name K takes the form of Picasso due to an artistic nature, Code name R's brutish nature turns him into the Hulk and Code name M's self obsessed nature makes an army of clones. The antagonists, Big headed Pirate, Small headed Clown and Edwards are planning to complete their respective plans for revenge and unite under Edwards’s leadership. A and H arrive with the students K, J, R and M. A orders the attack and Edwards tells her new subordinates to get ready. The villains activate their mutagenic tools, The pirate arms himself with his chainsaw, the Clown with the flail, Edwards' hair becomes a gun. An army of M's attack the pirate but he runs them through with his chainsaw resulting in their explosive death. Eddie and the Hulk (J and R) face against the clown, and despite the Hulks strength, a single strike from the clowns flail results in his death, J flees. A fires several blasts in his Galvatron mode but H tells him that they are not going well, M, Picasso (K) and an Army of M clones go directly for Edwards but all the clones are shot dead. M creates a new army but before they attack a blast from A sets the floor ablaze and separates them from Edwards. H sneeks into area 51 and steals a Ray gun and three energy swords. After distributing them to his fellow students, A orders M to clone and they now have an army of M clones armed with energy sabers. H fixes the ray gun to his wing. A orders a new attack and Eddie faces the pirate, Using the energy saber, J is able to defend from the pirates chainsaw and gives the pirate a big enough challenge for him to over exert himself and suffer a heart attack. As the pirate dies, J remarks that A was right. H faces off against the Clown, and using a new attack in plane mode, the propeller spin, blows the clown to a place where M and K are waiting. Unlike the pirates hook or Edwards' wig, the clown’s tool it not attached to him, thus the flail flies out of his hands. The clown gives a last remark of "Cruddy nuts" before Picasso and M swarm on him, slicing him neatly apart. Her army defeated A and H confront Edwards and offer her a chance to surrender. Edwards refuses and, A, fed up with her, fires his cannon. Edwards dodges, just barely and former Prime minister John Howard enters, asking for directions. He remarks that the place is a war zone before A blast puts a hole in him and kills him. A apologizes. Edwards' wig becomes a propeller and she flees. An army of M clones, the original M and Picasso block the way, but Edwards' wig becomes a rapid fire Gatling gun, and she sprays the door with bullets, K avoids them but all the M clones are destroyed and the original M is killed. H uses propeller spin, and while Edwards is distracted, J and K slice off Edwards propeller, Using their combined "SUPER MEGA RANDOM POWERPOINT BLAST THAT WOULD REALY HURT IF YOU GOT HIT BY IT WHICH YOU WILL!" attack A and H concentrate the laser fire on Edwards and decapitate her. Edwards protests but A fires a final blast from his cannon and utterly annihilates her head. A declares the fight finally over, and J and K revert back to their student forms, along with A and H. A gives K and J cures for Ebola... Just in case The final shot shows the destroyed school, smoke rising from within. Triva * This powerpoint is the most violent of them all, with all but four characters dying.A, H, K and J survive, the pirate is killed via a heart attack (again), the clown is sliced apart, Edwards is decapitated and her head disintegrated, John Howard has a hole blasted in his chest with a maximum on screen time of justone panel alive. M and all his clones die, M is killed by being shot, the Clone's die in humorous ways. R is killed by a single blow from a flail before doing anything or even speaking. * Although Edwards' head is disintegrated in this, it returns, intact, for the Movie. * A's intelligence is revealed, he is able to perform genetic experiments that are successful on his fellow students in a school science lab. He is also creating synthetic oil while H administers the final modifications. * The activation codes for the students are J: "Funny" R: "bash" K: "Artist" and M: "Me" * There is a missing scene during the final battle with Edwards. H is show using propeller spin and then there is more wind and H is visibly struggling. This is explained in the scene, Edwards is blown back by the propeller spin, and her cannon is spun so much she cannot fire accurately. After getting back up Edwards changes the gun to her propeller and uses her own version of the propeller spin. This explains the extra wind and why Edwards is using her propeller again instead of gun. * In spite of A and H modifying the students on purpose, all aside from M gain zero advantages from the change. This is particularly apparent with R, in spite of becoming the nigh-invulnerable Hulk, he is felled from a single strike from the Clown. Category:Random Powerpoint